Blarney Stone Madness
by The Emcee
Summary: Evan knows that Stephen doesn't like St. Patrick's Day, but that's not going to stop him from trying to get the Irishman from coming around. Sheamus/Evan Bourne slash one-shot


A/N: I would have posted this sooner, but I've been busy and tired and my laptop has been acting strangely. Therefore, Happy late St. Patrick's Day and happy birthday, Evan! I hope you all like this. R&R. Enjoy!

**Blarney Stone Madness**

"We are so going to get in trouble for this. You know that right?" Evan looked down at Hornswoggle, who nodded vigorously and smiled up at him.

"Yeah. Yeah." Grinning back at him, Evan closed the door to the hotel room he shared with his boyfriend, Stephen.

Stephen was currently at a house show and Evan was…getting their room ready for him. It was the seventeenth of March. St. Patrick's Day and the final day of his sixty day suspension. He was excited that his suspension was finally over and was more than energetic and rambunctious than usual. And who better to share his excitement than with Hornswoggle? Together, they had formed a most brilliant plan and had carried it out to a T. After all, Stephen almost always went out on St. Patrick's Day with Evan by his side and, hopefully, he'd get too inebriated to get really angry at them.

Or so Evan hoped.

Everyone knew that Stephen didn't care too much for the typical Irish stereotypes. For a while, he even disliked Hornswoggle, but he got over that (most due to the fact that Evan was friends with him). But that didn't mean that he'd tolerate any other tomfoolery about his heritage or the holiday. Watching the movie _Leprechaun_ was one thing; seeing a dozen tiny fat men clinging to a window was another. But Evan loved all of the decorations and the glitz and glamour that came with the holiday. He had grown up with it and he had embraced it wholeheartedly. Much like Arbor Day (trees are important too), Evan felt that St. Patrick's Day wasn't as celebrated or appreciated as it could be. Yes, it was a drinking holiday, but that was it and that was the only reason why so many people liked it.

For him though, it was about celebrating Ireland and the heritage. The place was beyond beautiful; it was gorgeous. And there was so much history to be learned about the Celtic nation and so much to be interested in. Being in love with Stephen had little to do with his even more obsessive behavior… It had a lot to do with it. He wanted to be supportive of Stephen, but he also wanted Stephen to see it from his perspective. And if that meant that he'd get in trouble and would piss off the Irishman, then so be it.

"Come on, Hornswoggle. If we head to the arena now, we'll get there before the show's over and we won't get caught up in the crowd."

They left the hotel, all grins and snickers. Stephen was going to kill them when he and Evan returned to their hotel room. Hopefully, he'd be in a more…understanding spirit after going out.

….

Stephen could tell that Evan was up to something. There was always a way to tell whenever anyone was up to something. Some twitched. Other's chewed their fingernails. Evan talked. Nonstop. About anything and everything. He'd tell Stephen about stuff that he'd already told him and he tell him about something so insignificant and would go into such great detail that it would become obvious that he was nervous or hiding something. As there was no reason to be nervous currently, Stephen figured that his younger lover was hiding something. Hiding something, up to something, or did something bad.

If Evan had done something to their hotel room, then Stephen wasn't concerned about it. Ever since his suspension, the high flyer has been beyond bored. Yes, he had sought the help he needed to straighten himself out and he was clean now, wouldn't even drink alcohol, but he had been bored. Sixty days of boredom, some of that being spent getting treatment, had caused him to become incredibly restless and rambunctious. But his energy and spirit were what had first attracted Stephen to him and he wouldn't change those traits for the world. Lessen them just a wee bit in order to get some rest, but never change them.

"So, how'd the show go?" Stephen looked at his boyfriend and nodded at him. Evan was grinning and laughing, practically bouncing in his seat, and it was beginning to make the Irishman worry. What could he have possibly done with Stephen was away for such a short amount of time?

"It went well. Had lots o' fun. 'M glad yer comin' back, though. The Supershows aren't th' same without ye." Evan's grin turned into a soft smile, one that reflected the love he felt for the older man. Seeing such a lovely smile made Stephen's heart squeeze. It had been a while since Evan had smiled like that and he had missed it greatly.

"I miss you, Stephen. A lot. I'm glad that I'm back."

They were at Full Moon, a Japanese restaurant, enjoying themselves and having a nice dinner. A few other superstars were there with their own significant others, but Stephen knew that most of them were at the bar having a few drinks. He didn't like going out to bars on St. Patty's Day. Being anywhere on the holiday was too much for him, but he couldn't not do the house show and he had made plans to go out somewhere with Evan.

When he had first told Evan that he wanted to go somewhere that wasn't as loud and obnoxious as some of the other restaurants. The only places that weren't filled with people anxious to get drunk and wild were the Japanese and Chinese restaurants. So that's what Stephen chose. He had seen the way Evan's face fell for just a second when he told his lover that, but he wasn't in the mood to drink. Stephen never was on St. Patrick's Day and Evan knew that, unless he forgot about it. Besides, staying away from booze was better for both himself and for Evan. Just in case.

That being said, he had ordered himself a small thing of sake, just to try it. It may have been St. Patrick's Day and he may not have liked all of the ballyhoo that went with it, but he was still Irish and he felt obligated to have _some_ alcohol. Sake wasn't his preference, but one glass of it was all he needed. Evan didn't like it and the rest of the small container remained untouched.

"Ready t' go back t' the hotel room?" Evan's grin returned and he nodded.

"Yeah! We can watch _Leprechaun_!" Stephen sighed and shook his head as they paid and left the restaurant.

"We watch it every single St. Patrick's Day, Evy. Besides, we always watch th' first one. There are other _Leprechaun_ movies. Hell, there are other Irish movies t' be watched." Evan shook his head, still energetic and bouncy as he was before.

"The first one's the best. The others suck in comparison. And I already watched _Luck of the Irish_ on the Disney Channel while you were away. Besides, it's _tradition_. We have to watch it. Please?" Evan's doe brown eyes looked up at him and Stephen felt himself giving in. He almost always gave in when it came to that look. Almost. It depended on the subject at hand.

The drive back to the hotel was filled with Celtic Woman. It surprised Stephen that Evan had never actually listened to the music of Celtic Woman and it surprised him even more that the high flyer liked it. A lot, actually. Hearing that Evan liked it made him feel more comfortable listening to it when he was with his lover. No matter how long it had been since he was in school, he couldn't help but be self-conscious about certain things.

When they finally arrived at their hotel, Evan practically dragged Stephen away from the car and into the lobby. They got several looks from passersby because of how energetic and impatient Evan was being. Seeing his lover acting in such a way confirmed to Stephen that something was going on. And he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like it. After they got in the elevator, Stephen turned to Evan and peered down at him, scrutinizing him. The smaller man fidgeted under his gaze and Stephen's hunch was confirmed.

"So, are ye goin' t' explain while ya still can what ye did?" Evan chewed on his lip.

"N-no…"

"Ye know 'm probably not goin' t' like it, aye?"

"Y-yeah…"

"An' yet, ye still did it."

"Mhm…" Stephen sighed and shook his head.

"If I didn' love ye, I'd yell at ya."

"But you don't even know what I did! How do you know that you won't like it?"

"I jus' know, Evan. I jus' know."

The elevator stopped at their floor and they got out. Not a word was spoken as Stephen and Evan walked to their room. Tension settled down, heavy and thick and Stephen just wanted to get this over and done with. Whatever Evan had done couldn't be so bad, right? Right….hopefully. Once they had arrived at their room, Stephen pulled out his key card and swiped it. It flashed green and he grasped the handle. Taking a deep breath, he looked over at his lover and saw that Evan was almost in tears. Feeling guilty, he pressed a soft, loving kiss to Evan's cheek.

"No matter what ye did, I'll still love ya, ya little imp." Evan looked at him and nodded, giving him an unsure smile. Turning his face back to the door, Stephen opened it and stepped inside. What he saw sent him in a momentary state of shock.

Evan had decorated the wall with window clings depicting fat, smiling leprechauns, rainbows, pots of gold and four leaf clovers. The bedside tables had green clothes on them and the bed sheets and blankets had been switched with varying shades of greens. An Irish flag hung above their head board and there were pillows reading _Kiss me, I'm Irish_ on the couch. There was too much green and it was almost too much to handle. He was about to turn around and give Evan yet another lecture about why he disliked how Americans treat St. Patrick's Day when something on the bed caught his eye.

He walked towards the bed, fully aware that Evan had entered behind him and had closed the door. Stephen saw that there were a few books, new and varying in thickness, was lying on the bed. Picking them up, he saw that the first book was on the history of Ireland. The second book was all about St. Patrick's Day. And the third book was about the various ghost stories and other such tales that originated from Ireland. Even though the decorations had been way too much for him, the fact that Evan had been thoughtful enough to get him these books made up for it. It seemed to him that Evan had tried to combine both the American point of view with the Irish point of view. While it didn't work quite as well as the younger man had hoped, the effort he put in made it okay for Stephen.

Lying the books on the bed, he turned to Evan, who was looking around the room with eyes full of regret and fear. Stephen didn't need to read minds to read the expression on his lover's face because he himself had worn that expression a few times himself. The expression of self-loathing and thinking about the stupid mistake that was made. It was an expression that didn't belong on Evan's beautiful face. So, Stephen pulled him into a tight, reassuring hug and kissed him for all he was worth. Evan wrapped his arms around Stephen's neck and pulled him closer and the perfect moment was complete. After a few seconds, they separated and Stephen smiled at his love softly before speaking.

"The decorations…um…"

"Hornswoggle helped me out with those." Nodding, Stephen kissed Evan on the forehead and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I see… Well, the decorations…aren't favorable. But the books ye got me are. Ye tried to combine America an' Ireland…you an' me, an' that is what counts. The fact that ye love me enough to try an' do that. So, thank ye, Evan, for doin' this for me. For us." Evan's eyes shone brightly with tears of relief and happiness. He bounced on the balls of his feet as he hugged Stephen for all he was worth. They kissed once more before Stephen grabbed his bag and pulled Evan into the bathroom with him.

"Before we start our…celebratin', I think a shower is in order. Don' you?"

"I'd love to shower with you. I could use it after all of the effort I put into our room."

"I bet ya could, ye little imp."

St. Patrick's Day wasn't Stephen's favorite holiday in the U.S. There were a lot of things he didn't like about it. But maybe, just maybe, Evan was making him come around, if only a wee bit.


End file.
